Thank you for loving me
by tiguylerobot
Summary: It's Valentine day and Kirishima want to give the best gift to his girlfriend, but what do you get to the girl who can make anything?


Before reading this, I want to remind you English is NOT my born language, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write something cheezy in english. Hope you can enjoy that short fanfic with all the grammatical mistakes.

Izuku was waking to the gym for a little training when he see Kirishima punching really hard on a punching bag, seeing a fews brokens on the floor.

-Hey Kirishima-san, is there something bothering you?

-Oh hey Mibroriya.

-You seem upset, what's on your mind?

-Oh it's nothing, don't bother with me.

-Hey we're friend, what's going on bud? You know it's not manly to keep bad feelings inside.

-Hey you use my weapons agains me bro! It's just, it's valentine day tomorow.

-Yeah, i can't wait, i bought 2 tickets of a rock show for Kyoka for tomorow night. What's you get to Yaoyorozu?

-It's the problem man, i can't find anything for her.

-Why?

-You know she's wealthy, and with her quirk she can create almost anything she want. What a poor dude like me can buy her, i'm lucky enough she's dating me.

-Kirishima, don't sell yourself short like that, you know she love you man, i mean you've been dating for what, a few weeks after we goes to rescue Kacchan, if i remember correctly she totally fall for you seeing the manly man you where that day.

-Yeah bro, but i feel insecure, you know sometime i'm affraid she realise i'm lame and she can date someone way better than me.

Izuku put a hand on his friend back and smile with all his teeth at him.

-Kiri, you are the manliest man i know, you know she don't care if you are rich or poor, she love you because you have the biggest heart of all.

-Thanks bro. But that dosen't help me with my problem, i don't know what buying her for valentine day.

-Buy her nothing

-What, i'm not a asshole!

-I know, but why buying her something when she alerady have everything she need. You remember when you two help me confess to Kyoka.

-Yeah bro, you record her a song, that was so manl...BRO! You are a genius.

-We have a few hours, go take a shower and come to my room, i'll get my guitar and we can record something to help ya!

Kirishima run out of the gym to take a shower with a big smile on the face. Izuku pick up his phone and call his girlfriend.

-Hey babe, you busy?

-Nah i was just listen to some music, didn't you supposed to train for a few hours today?

-Yeah but we have a emergency. Can you come to my room with your bass guitare.

-Yeah sure Mophead.

-Thanks Ky, Love you.

-Love you too Green.

The next day Kirishima lead his girlfriend blindfolded to the roof of the dorm.

-Ei, what are we doing on the roof.

-Right over here Mo, I have something for you.

He lead her to a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket and somes candles. He hold her hand and help her sit on a cushion.

-Mo, I love you, you know that?

-Off Course Ei, and you know I love you too.

-You know i'm insecure sometime, I mean, I'm not rich, I don't have a flashy quirk like Bakubro or Mibroriya or Tobrodoki or i'm not smart like you and Iida but I try my best to be a good man.

-Ei, you are a great man, the best I know. I don't care about money or your quirk, you may have a hard skin with your quirk but I know more than anyone you are the softest person inside. Don't be insecure, i'm with you and you know i'm here for you my lovely baby shark.

-You know i love when you call me that. I love you Momo. Thank you babe, thank you for everything you do for me.

-You did a lot for me too you know. Who was here for me to cheer me up when I lost to Tokoyami-san at the sport festival, who was here to talk to me at the hospital after the attack of the camp, who took a few punchs destined for me during our raid to rescue your best friend, who was here for me when i have nightmare of that dreadfull day? It was you Eijiro, we are here for each other and i will never trade what we have for anything in the world. We can be poor with nothing but as long as we have each other i'll be the happiest woman on earth.

-Mo, I'm happy to be with you.

He come close to her and kiss her gently. -I'll be honest, i didn't buy you a gift today cause i can't find anything you don't alerady posess but i have something for you. He pick up his phone and he connect it with the speaker next to him. -I can't play any instrument but i get some help from somes friends and I record something for you. The song start and he get close to her. She put her head on his shoulder and she close her eye to listen to the song.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me_

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh, for loving me_

Momo was crying joyfull tears while listening what her boyfriend have done for her.

-It was beautifull Ei, I love it so much. Did Izuku and Kyoka help you?

-Yeah, they where really happy to help me record it for you.

-Remind me to thanks thems later. She lift her head and kiss him. I love you Ei and I will always love you.

That night they didn't get out of that roof, that night they spend all night together watching the stars, eating the food Kirishima prep for thems, that night they seal their love by giving them to each other for the first time under the stars and the moon.

The song is _Thank you for Loving me_ by the legendary band Bon Jovi.


End file.
